1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention is directed to a process, system and device to provide service technicians with augmented reality service information and, in particular, augmented reality service information that provides the internal and external configurations, schematics and details of components of vehicles and the like.
2. Related Art
Currently service technicians must use hard copy diagrams or computer-based diagrams in order to schematically view various internal aspects of a vehicle for repair purposes. Currently there is no solution to provide the service technician with the ability to move a computer with respect to a vehicle and have the schematics and diagrams change in conjunction with the location of the computer with respect to the vehicle. Moreover, there is no solution to provide the service technician with the ability to move a computer with respect to a vehicle and have the schematics and diagrams change in conjunction with the location of the computer with respect to the vehicle such that they are superimposed over the vehicle image as shown in the computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer that can provide schematics and diagrams in response to movement of computer with respect to a vehicle to improve the repair process.